


Visitings

by LilMcGill



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMcGill/pseuds/LilMcGill
Summary: The Veil thins every 20 years. Natasha Grimm-Pitch finds a reason to visit her son each time.





	Visitings

**2035**

Baz always felt cold, but he felt even more of a chill suddenly. He tried so hard not to hope. Life had been kind to him for the last two decades, and hope was no longer a thing he avoided. But this meant more than anything he'd hoped for. Even Simon, because he had never really hoped for Simon, he had just expected that he would never have him. Almost 20 years later, Baz still couldn't believe that he was allowed to love him so openly, and that Simon loved him back so fiercely.

They were having family breakfast at the dinner table. It was a Sunday ritual in the Snow-Pitch house. Breakfast was for pyjamas and bedhead, sour cherry scones and gourmet omelets, casual laughter and sleepy smiles. Simon had started teaching Nat to bake, so the scones had been a little hit and miss lately. Baz thought they were perfect today. He'd get Simon's critique later, out of earshot of their sensitive daughter. Simon was a patient teacher, and he heaped praise on the 5 year old. But he was serious about his sour cherry scones.

Nat felt the chill too, she shivered in her rainbow pyjamas. Simon obviously felt nothing, and it broke Baz's heart again. It was, however, more reason for him to hope.

He turned in his chair, and there was his mother. Baz couldn't keep the tears from his eyes as he rose and walked to her with as much dignity as he could manage. That would be important to her, that he carry himself like a Pitch.

"Daddy, who is that lady with Father?" Nat asked in a whisper. Suddenly Simon knew why Baz had left the table. "That's your Grandmother Pitch, sweetheart." He couldn't see her or feel her, but he knew.

"My son." Natasha said, as she took both of his hands.

"Mother." He was crying freely now. "You came back. I didn't think you would. We solved your murder. We brought you justice."

"Thank you, I knew that I could count on you. I came back because I had one more thing left unresolved."

"What, Mother? I'll do it. Simon and I will do it."

"Oh no, Little Puff. It's nothing for you to do. It's something I had to do."

Simon sensed he was needed. He picked up Nat and they walked over to where Baz was standing. He placed his hand on Baz's shoulder, for support. It helped. Baz was able to get his emotions back under control

"Mother, this is my husband, Simon Snow-Pitch. He helped me find your murderer."

"You're the boy who was in my son's room that night. Thank you for your help. And thank you for loving Basilton."

"He can't hear you," Baz said gently. "He lost his Magic. But I'll tell him." Baz's tears were back.

"Is this my grandaughter?" Natasha asked, turning her eyes to the blue eyed girl in Simon's arms.

"Her name is Lucy Natasha Snow-Pitch. She goes by her middle name, like her father."

Natasha put her hand on the raven curls, and waited to see if the girl would react.

"Good morning, Grandmother!" She chirped, sliding to the ground and wrapping herself around Natasha's knees. Natasha crouched down and swept her into a hug. 

"I don't have much time, Basilton." She rose to look at him, but kept her hand on Nat. She kissed Baz on his temple. "I gave that to Simon to give to you last time. But this is just for you."

"He gives me that kiss from you every year on my birthday." Baz smiled so hard he thought his face would break.

"I love you Basilton, never forget that." And she faded away, taking the cold with her.

"Will I get to see my Snow grandmother, too?" Nat asked.

"I don't think so, love," Simon knew that if Lucy had been able to come back, she would have 20 years ago.

"Ok, back to breakfast, Little Puff." Baz had regained his composure and he herded his daughter to her seat at the table. He'd think later. He'd learnt that trick from Simon.

 

**2055**

"Why did I have to come to America to find you?"

"Not necessarily our choice at this age, Mother, but the women we love keep getting married to Americans." 

Natasha Pitch was visiting her son again. This time he was alone. He was practicing violin in their bedroom. Retirement for Baz had been all about playing violin as much as possible. He even performed publicly on occasion. There was no such thing as retirement for Simon. His bakeries were doing so well, especially with Nat managing them. If he retired, he'd just continue to bake at home and he and Baz would be on top of each other all the time. It was better for their marriage, and better for Simon's mental health, if he kept going to his bakery every day.

Baz had not expected to see his mother again, but he wasn't surprised when he felt the chill. He put down his violin and hugged her. They were not a hugging family, the Grimm-Pitches, but the Snow-Pitches hugged all the time, and it had become second nature to Baz to hug the people he loved. He leaned his head against her shoulder and she kissed his temple.

"Is my grandaughter well?"

"Yes, Mother. She's perfect, still. Simon and I have a grandson now, Tyrannus Simon Pitch-Jones. We call him Ty." (It's a family name, Father! Nat had said) (Simon had been thrilled.)

"I came back again because I ran out of time when I was here last. Basilton, I want you to know that I'm proud of you. I know that you think I wouldn't have wanted you to go on, but I do. I always have. You are the man I'd hoped to raise. I love you, Little Puff." And she kissed his temple again before she faded away.

 

**2075**

Every time Natasha came across the veil, it took a little more from her. She couldn't stay as long.

"Your daughter sends her love."

Baz immediately turned to Simon. "She said our-" his voice broke. "Our daughter sends her love."

They squeezed each others' hands extra hard. Simon said, "We miss her so much."

 

**2095**

"I believe this will be the last time I visit you like this. You'll be joining me soon, I think."

"Is Simon with you?"

"Of course, Little Puff. We are all waiting for you."

"What if I can't die?" It was his greatest fear.

"Basilton, you've been aging. Vampire or not, your body will not hold out much longer."

"Take me with you, Mother. I'm ready to go."

"I don't have that power. But you do."

Baz closed his eyes and let himself go. Natasha Grimm-Pitch took his hand, and she brought her son home.

**Author's Note:**

> This follows the life span of both Baz and Simon, but I didn't tag it Major Character Death because they die of old age, so it didn't feel like something that needed a warning. If I need to add that, please let me know.
> 
> For those who are wondering, Nat died of breast cancer at 42. Simon passed away about 6 months before the end of the story.


End file.
